Cupid
by toonmili
Summary: Max plays Cupid and the arrow turns around and hit her in the butt. Max/ALec
1. Default Chapter

DISCLIAMER: The characters of Dark Angel don't belong to me.  
  
STORY: Turn around  
  
SUMMARY: Max plays Cupid and the arrow turns around and sticks her in the butt. Max/Alec  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
GENRE: humor/ drama/ and maybe angst  
  
SETTING: After the whole white scenario.  
  
CHAPTER: Dateless  
  
DEDICATION: I dedicate this to the fine people who reviewed my other stories  
  
  
  
Max, Original Cindy, Alec and Sketchy were at Crash having drinks and playing pool. It was Valentine's Day and none of them had dates. It was really sad state to be in so decided to go 'Lover's Night' at Crash as friends.  
  
" This blows," Sketchy said missing his shot. " I'm supposed to be with some fine honey, not the miserable three."  
  
" Hey, I would have had a date if a certain Max didn't hag around me so much," Alec said looking at Max he was going to have his revenge.  
  
" I don't hag around you, you hang around me," she said giving him a nasty look. " Besides it's not my fault they feel threatened by the presence of perfection."  
  
" They don't feel threatened by me, it's you and that attitude." He knew Max would like that one.  
  
" You are so amazingly self absorbed."  
  
" But you would be too if you looked like this."  
  
" That's it, I'm getting you a mirror for Christmas." OC said throwing up her hands.  
  
" I was joking," Alec said innocently.  
  
" I would have a date if it wasn't for a virus created by a secret government program." Max said looking at her beer.  
  
" I would have had a date if there were more girls in this city," Cindy said coolly. " Not even pretty boy could get a date."  
  
" I said that's not my fault."  
  
" Yeah what ever, you're just as sad as the rest of us." Max said.  
  
" I'm not sad I'm very happy," he said faking a smile," happy, happy, happy." He stopped smiling and began to pout. " Ok I'm miserable."  
  
" Well you don't have to be so miserable anymore,"  
  
" Why, I'm still dateless?" he said pouting some more.  
  
" Look," she said indicating to the pathetic figure at the bar. " She's flying solo."  
  
Alec turned around quickly, " Max she looks like she's never been in a bar and her friends just dragged her along."  
  
" You get all of that from just looking at her," Max asked confused.  
  
He nodded, "look at her, she playing with the end of her top she looking around at everything, I'm tell you she's never been in a bar."  
  
" So go talk to her," Max said pointing her beer.  
  
" No thank you," he said drinking more beer. " I'm into girls with a little more experience."  
  
Max got up from the table and walked over to the girl.  
  
Alec turned his face away; he didn't even want to know what Max was up to. He took a quick glance and saw the girl was smiling shyly. He got up from the table and tried to move to the exit without looking to hurry. He felt Max grabbed his shoulder. He turned around with a fake smile.  
  
" Hey Alec," Max said.  
  
" Hey Max,"  
  
" You said you wanted to talk to her," she said pushing the girl forward.  
  
" I did didn't I," he said looking at her like he was going to kill her. He didn't want to hurt the girls feeling so he reluctantly went along with it.  
  
" Yeah you did," she said grinning. She walked away and went back to Sketchy and OC.  
  
" Max you evil girl," OC said giving her five.  
  
" I know, I know." she said laughing.  
  
" Max you're messing with forces of Nature, bad things can happen." Sketchy said.  
  
" You never know if something good might happen." She felt a little guilty that she used the girl to get to Alec, by the morning the poor girl would have experience rejection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was a Wednesday and Max walked into work late as usual. She had her usual encounter with Normal and she walked straight over to Alec. " How was your date," she said grinning.  
  
" It was surprisingly Ok," he said pondering the definition of an OK date.  
  
" So you slept with her?" she asked frowning. " You are such a pig."  
  
" I didn't sleep with her," he said rolling his eyes like Max did all the time.  
  
" Then what was so Ok about it?" what Alec usually enjoyed on a date was the sex part.  
  
" We talked," he said closing his locker.  
  
" You mean you talked and she listened," she said grinning.  
  
" She talked and I talked. It was good to actually have someone to listen to you brag without beating you up."  
  
" So how did you break it to her?"  
  
" What?" he asked confused.  
  
" You know, tell her that it was a joke."  
  
" I didn't tell her anything."  
  
" So you're want to see her again?" she asked.  
  
" Yep, tonight actually."  
  
" Good," she said faking her being happy. She wanted him to be angry.  
  
" Thanks hook up," he said taking a package and walking out the door whistling. " By the way her name is Amelia,"  
  
  
  
NOTE: I got a fit and I wrote it. I know where I want this to go but I don't know how it will end. But you all could help me with that when the time comes. Review Please. I really want to continue this but I need reviews people. 


	2. Nothing is simple with Max

CHAPTER: Nothing is simple with Max.  
  
Dedication: I delicate this to people who reviewed this story and my others.  
  
  
  
Later that night Max walked into crash with OC. She was looking around for Alec, but she wasn't seeing him anywhere.  
  
" Expecting someone?"  
  
" Alec," Max said looking over at the pool tables.  
  
" Didn't you say he and What's Her Name hooked up."  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said dully. " I give it week."  
  
" You never know," OC said shaking her head. " So why do you want to see Alec all of a sudden."  
  
" I wanted to ask him something."  
  
" Well it will have to wait 'till tomorrow because there a some jugs of beers with Original Cindy's name on it."  
  
" Yeah, I guess it can wait."  
  
" Hey looking for me," Alec said from the back of Max. Max jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around and gave him a devious look.  
  
" I thought you had a date." Max said punching him in the arm.  
  
" I do." He moved aside and revealed Amelia. "We stopped by to say hello."  
  
" Well hello," Max said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
" I'm Amelia," she said extending her hand to Max.  
  
Max looked at it for a while like it had something foul on it, then she realized what she was doing and she shook her hand. " I'm Max."  
  
" Yeah I know," Amelia said smiling. " You must be Original Cindy," she said now addressing OC.  
  
" The one and only," OC said shaking he hand. " Watch yourself with him, he's bad boy."  
  
" Me, bad?" Alec said laughing.  
  
" Well I think I know how to handle him." Amelia said laughing, she already decided she liked OC, but she knew Max didn't like her.  
  
" Well we're going now," Alec said taking Amelia's hand.  
  
Max looked down and saw it; it made her sick. " Well bye." She said quickly. " Make sure you hold her hand so she doesn't get lost on the way out," she mumbled as they left.  
  
" What was that about?" OC said looking at Max fuming and looking all hot and bothered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" That last comment."  
  
" I just can't stand girls like that, you know the ones who like act all helpless in front of a man." Max said pouring her self a glass of beer.  
  
" You are so jealous."  
  
" Don't be ridiculous, I hooked them up."  
  
" You never thought he would like her, now that he does you want him to follow you around again."  
  
" I don't know where you get these things from."  
  
" I get them form that attitude you just gave them there."  
  
" I still maintain that I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
" Whatever"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " Original Cindy seems nice," Amelia said looking over the table at Alec who seemed to be drifting away in his thoughts.  
  
" She's really cool."  
  
" I don't think Max likes me."  
  
" I don't think so either," he said smiling, he heard what Max said when they were leaving. " I told you she's the most difficult person to please."  
  
" She reminds me of Kevin," she said with a dreaming look in her eyes Amelia had been in love with Kevin for years, she was his friend and nothing more.  
  
" Did you get anywhere with the plan," he said laughing. He had helped her devised a plan to let Kevin realized that she liked him. She's supposed to leave him a letter and not sign her name; he thought it would have been easier to tell him everything in a letter. Then she would just have to say she wrote it or he would realize for himself.  
  
" He has the letter but he has no idea who wrote it, he thinks it's a stalker." She said laughing.  
  
" Your problem is you're too shy. If I loved someone I let her know, and if I wanted someone I'd tell her."  
  
" You're in love with Max and you haven't told her?"  
  
" That's different."  
  
" How?"  
  
" I know for a fact she doesn't like me, so I'd be wasting my time but you... you have hope."  
  
The waiters came and rest their food on the table. " How are you so sure she doesn't like you."  
  
" Well just the other night she practically said she still loved Logan even though he has been seeing someone for more than six moths now."  
  
" You should at least try."  
  
" I have tried. But I never find a right time."  
  
" Make it the right time."  
  
" It's just not that simple, nothing is simple with Max."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I taking a page out of Whisper's book, I am demanding reviews it's my muse, I need it or the story will stink for those who actually review it. My demand is 5 reviews from five different people if you want the next chapter. I already wrote it I just have to post it.  
  
I just saw Jensen on Dawson's Creek after an hour wait. All I can say is " what the hell did they do with his hair." But he still looks really hott. His character is one of those Jesus loving, trying to change someone's life, huggy huggy people. I think it's good for him, it shows how diverse he could be as an actor. First he was sweet romancer, then psychopath, and then complicated bad boy (my personal favorite) and now he's a strangely positive guy. This role might give him some more exposure, so he might get some movie roles.  
  
ON THE STORY: I had to do this. I couldn't make it that he actually had feelings for Amelia my fingers wouldn't allow me. Amelia was in the bar because she was trying to pick some guy up so she could make Kevin jealous. And they ended talking about that so this is what their relationship is like, talking about it.  
  
Tell me if you prefer this approach or the original notion. The problem with the old one is . oh I can't tell you I will sell out the story. But I will tell you when I'm finished with it. This story will be about 7-8 chapters long.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long note and bad spelling and grammar. 


	3. She's a keeper

CHAPTER: She's a keeper.  
  
Dedication: To the people who reviewed the last chapter. Much thanks.  
  
  
  
"The end is upon us," Normal said in shock. Max just walked in the door ten minutes early. " Max, what are you doing here at this time?"  
  
" Don't get use to it." Max said watching the black board to see what sector she was running. She also saw that Alec was running the same sector. " So where's Alec."  
  
" He's not in yet."  
  
Alec was a slacker but it wasn't like him to be late for work. The possibilities of what happened the night before raced trough her mind. * What if he was with Amelia and he overslept. It's a possibility after all he doesn't have that shark DNA I have.* she thought. Max didn't know what was going on with her, since when did she care about what Alec did with his spear time. " I'll just wait for him."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Alec came strolling in the door. However instead of Normal addressing him, Max came up to him and was yelling in his face.  
  
" Why the hell are you late?"  
  
" I over slept," he said defensively. " I had a long night." He was talking about the beers he had after he dropped Amelia off. But what Max was thinking was completely different.  
  
" You are such a jerk, why can't you just grow up" Max said and walked out the door picking up her packages.  
  
He stopped her before she got on her bike. " I'm jerk because I over slept."  
  
Max didn't say anything and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind. OC came out to see what commotion was all about. " What's with her?"  
  
" Why don't you tell me she's your roommate?"  
  
" Boy issues."  
  
" She's still bitching about Logan," he said sighing heavily. He went back inside and took a package and went on his way.  
  
On his way Back to Jam Pony he saw that Max on her way back as well, he drove up and signaled for her to pull over. They moved to the shoulders of the freeway and stopped. " So what's up with you?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing is up with me." She said taping her feet on the ground. " Why do you think something is up with me?"  
  
" Well you've been acting .uh. How can I say this. like a real bitch lately."  
  
" Don't think I won't kick your ass in public."  
  
" I didn't think that." He said looking at her in the eye.  
  
Max looked at him, she was so angry for some reason. But when she looked in his eyes all the anger seemed to melt away, he had the most amazing eyes, and the sunlight made the tinge of green and brown visible and swirled together to produce the most amazing shade of hazel eyes ever. It was such a strange thing looking into his eyes, she welt weak, happy and scared at the same time. She managed to smile. " I don't know what's up with me, I've just been real frustrated lately."  
  
" Well you should take a break, and do something you like."  
  
" How about we go steal something at the museum tonight."  
  
" I can't, I have plans for tonight."  
  
Max knew what he meant by 'plans'. " What about tomorrow, or Sunday."  
  
" I can't then either, but I can on Tuesday."  
  
* Gosh how pathetic, Alec has to squeeze me in his schedule, he doesn't even have time for me anymore.* Max thought. " Maybe it's best I stay home and eat some junk food, I don't really want to get into trouble when I just got out of it anyway."  
  
" Maybe that is the best thing to do." He said smiling, " let's get back to work huh."  
  
Max and Alec got on their motorbikes and rode back to work. Max left Alec chaining the bikes and went inside.  
  
OC came up as soon as she saw her, " you don't want to go in the back there."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because You Know Who is here."  
  
" Gosh I hate her."  
  
" She's actually kind of cool. You should hear some of the jokes she tells, you will roll." OC saw the look on Max's face. " Sorry."  
  
" She's so prissy."  
  
" But you don't even know her."  
  
" I know but I have a bad feeling about her."  
  
" Max if you want Alec for yourself you should tell him now, or else it will be too late."  
  
Max looked at OC and rolled her eyes, " you're seriously losing it girl."  
  
Alec came in and Normal walked up to him, " Nice girl you got there. She's the only one worthy of my golden boy, I'm telling you she's a keeper."  
  
Sketchy came out from the back room with Amelia still laughing at her joke, " Alec you're a lucky man."  
  
  
  
Alec laughed it off. It was kind of funny how everyone thought he and Amelia were a couple when they were actually just friends. " So what's up?" he asked her.  
  
" I just wanted to see where you worked, you have such a nice boss."  
  
" Try working for him and he wouldn't be so nice."  
  
Normal shouted, " I heard that."  
  
" So what's up with Max," she asked looking at Max leaning against the wall pouting.  
  
" She's frustrated as always."  
  
" So are we still on for tonight." She asked smiling.  
  
" Yeah, I have something cool to show you," he said smiling. " You're not afraid of heights are you?"  
  
" No. why?" she said looking at him and his dangerously eager smile.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" Ok then. It better not be anything bad, but I have to go now. Tell Max I said hi." Amelia walked out he building.  
  
Alec went to Max who was still leaning against the wall. " Amelia said hi."  
  
" Really," she said sarcastically.  
  
" Never mind." He said and went over to Sketchy who was trying to tell OC a joke.  
  
  
  
Max heard what Normal and Sketchy said and it made her stomach turn. As much as she hated to think of it she really didn't want Alec to end up with Amelia or any other girl for that matter. He was supposed to be following her around and she's supposed to not have time for him, not the other way around, He was supposed to be with her.  
  
  
  
Note: I think this chapter was kind of Ok. Review please to get the next chapter. I have no Idea what to do for the next one but it will come to me in my sleep. Then I'll have to get up and write it before I lose it.  
  
Tell me how you guys who write stories come up with them. 


	4. Needle Talk

CHAPTER: Needle talk  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to people who reviewed the last chapter and to my friends at school who read this chapter first.  
  
  
  
The day had been an exhausting and disappointing one; she needed to clear her head. So she went to the only place where she could do that. Max sat on the needle looking down at the streets of Seattle. She liked it up there. Sometimes even Alec would join her, and they'd talk or sometimes just remain silent. Her mind drifted to what Normal and Sketchy said, ' she's the only on worthy of my Golden boy, Alec you're a lucky man.' She closed her eyes at the thought, she wished they were talking about her but they weren't. She didn't know who she was angrier with, herself, Amelia or even Alec. She wished she could just tell him that she had a 'thing' for him or even be nice to him. It was easy to think about it but she could never do it, she couldn't even admit it to her best friend and only recently she admitted it to herself.  
  
It was kind of ironic, when he was there for the taking she didn't want him; now that he wasn't free she suddenly saw how much she needed him. She now understood exactly what people meant when they said: 'you don't know what you gat till it's gone'. Max sat there a thought about the many scenarios in which she and Alec could get together, her favorite involved Amelia being dumped in a garbage truck. She grinned at the thought.  
  
Max found that someone else was laughing with her, a light girlish giggle. She got up and went to see what it was. It was Amelia who was laughing, her eyes were closed and Alec was leading her to the outside. She didn't want him to see her but he already did. " Hey," she said dryly.  
  
He saw that something was wrong with Max, she looked more than frustrated she also looked depressed. " Hi Max," he said cautiously.  
  
At the mention of her name Amelia opened her eyes. " Hi Max," she said pleasantly. She looked around at her surroundings, " where are we?"  
  
" The most famous best kept secret in Seattle." Everyone knew about the needle, it was a hard thing to miss but not everyone knew it like how she knew, how she thought Alec knew it. It was some place special to them not just something to share with anyone. And here he was, sharing it with her, like it didn't mean anything to him. She figured that she must have been making too big of a deal about it. " I was just going," she said awkwardly.  
  
" Excuse me for a minute," he said to Amelia. He went over to Max and carried her to a corner of the big room. Max felt his hand on he back; she knew that she would want to feel him touch her again. " Are you Okay Max?" he asked leaning close to her like he was telling her a secret.  
  
She felt his warm breath on her face, it felt so safe knowing that he was so near to her and not to Amelia, " I'm fine," she said faking a smile.  
  
He knew what that smile was, it was a fake smile. He knew she wasn't okay but he didn't want to force anything out of her so he settled for that. " Well if there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm all ears right."  
  
She looked into his eyes and she could see the genuineness of his statement, she almost forgot that Amelia was there and got lost in his hazel eyes. She smiled and nodded and he smiled back at her. They were just standing there looking into each other's eyes and smiling stupidly but some how moving closer and unaware they were doing it. The sound of Amelia banging into something forced them to look away.  
  
" Well I'm going now?" She wished she could slap her right then but she decided it wouldn't look good if she did that.  
  
He nodded and walked back over to Amelia. He looked at her leave and sighed. He wanted to leave so badly with her but he had company, Shit!  
  
" So why did you bring me all the way up here?" Amelia asked.  
  
He walked outside and she followed, " this," he said looking down. " Isn't it amazing."  
  
" Well it's high," she said flatly like she wasn't impressed.  
  
" I mean its kind of. never mind."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well Max and I come here a lot to think, you know what mean? It's just a surreal feeling I get when I'm up here with her. She's only Max when she's telling me what's on her mind. Nothing more, no frills." He could go on forever but he didn't want to bore Amelia. " I don't expect anyone else to appreciate this like we do, it's just that we're different or maybe too similar. It's almost like she's the good half and I'm the bad half. Maybe one day we could be one. You know what I mean?"  
  
" Yeah I think I know what you mean," she said nodding. " You know the next time you're up here with her and just thinking, maybe you could tell her what's on your mind for a change."  
  
" And what would I do if she doesn't feel the same way, and I'm sure she doesn't." He wasn't asking for advice he was just pointing out how obviously ridiculous the idea was. " I can't jeopardize our relationship.it's not the best of relationships but it's better than nothing." Alec couldn't put his hand on it but every time he was with Amelia he would just start to spill secrets. It was strange that he would do that but he didn't mind releasing all that emotion he had built.  
  
" Well sometimes it's worth putting it on the line," she said with a faraway gaze. " You don't want to put it on the back burner and then learn that you wasted so much time and you may never get to be with her."  
  
He looked at her; he had a feeling like she wasn't talking about him. He didn't know what was going through her head and didn't really feel in the mood to venture there. " So how's ya boy doing?"  
  
" He's clueless as usual," she said laughing at it. " I'm just goanna get it over with tomorrow.  
  
" Really, I hope it goes well."  
  
" I hope so too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max walked into her apartment. She wasn't expecting to see Cindy home but she was there sitting by the kitchen counter doing her nails. " Hey what's up?" she asked just out of courtesy.  
  
" I'm still lacking dates," she said pitying herself. " So what's up with you?"  
  
" Nothing" she said sloshing in a couch.  
  
" Alec huh?"  
  
" No," she lied.  
  
" Max you don't have to lie, Original Cindy knows you too well girl."  
  
Max sat up and looked at her, " okay let's say hypothetically that I did have feelings for Alec?"  
  
" Then you tell him 'hypothetically,'"  
  
" What if hypothetically he doesn't feel the same way, I mean he does have a girl friend."  
  
" Now that's what Original Cindy can't help you with, it's just a risk you'll have to take, hypothetically that is."  
  
" Why the hell did I have to go play Miss Match Maker?" She said pouting; his habits were rubbing off on her.  
  
" The real question is, would you have been feeling this way if you hadn't?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I don't want him to be with anyone that is not me."  
  
" So it's no longer hypothetical?" OC said with blowing her nails. " You're saying that you do wanna get buck wild with him."  
  
" Well yes.. well no. I won't put it exactly like that."  
  
" Then how will you put it?"  
  
" I'll just say that I need him more that anyone else does."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't think this good. But tell me if you all like it.  
  
I know you all didn't want Alec to take Amelia there but it's all for a reason. It will come together.  
  
Don't feel so sorry for Max just yet!! I'm not goanna tell you why you just have to wait and see. 


	5. Tell Me

CAHPTER: Tell me.  
  
Dedication: I can't help but be surprised the amount of reviews I get for this story. I thought people would like this the least. Thank you so much.  
  
NOTE: I take it that not much people liked the last chapter. I wrote this Chapter a while ago, so now I have to edit it. I actually noticed Max and Alec was out of character while I was writing it but since no one talked about it I didn't bother to change anything. Also someone asked me why Alec held Amelia's hands sometime ago. Wow you all are just as paranoid as Max, just kidding. He just did that because he was leading her out. Also you all didn't like him taking her to the needle huh. I didn't enjoy writing it either, but it was the only thing I think could trigger Max to do what she's gonna do in this chapter. And lastly I write the chapters in advance because if I tried to write it after the reviews it will end up like " Weak". Yes that uncompleted one. Hey on that topic I came up with a way to continue that and will as soon as I finish doing all my schools papers.  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes. She decided she would do things differently from today. She was going to tell Alec how she felt. She even planned to reach to work early. She rushed in the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
She emerged twenty minute later fully dressed and ready to start the day. She got on her bike and headed for work. She reached to work fifteen minutes early.  
  
" Oh my god two days in a row," Normal had to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. " What brought on this sudden spur of punctuality?"  
  
" Just tell me if Alec is here yet."  
  
" No he's not here," he said retuning to his bitter state. " When one starts coming early the other starts coming late." He said mumbling to himself.  
  
Alec came in and found Max sitting there staring at the exit. He knew she was going to be in his face again so he braced himself for it.  
  
She got up and approached him and she smiled. He looked confused. " Late huh."  
  
" Yeah," he said like he was expecting something more.  
  
" Ready to go." She asked still smiling.  
  
He's never seen behavior like this from Max. She was acting nice. " We're running different sectors today," he said pointing it out to her.  
  
" Oh,"  
  
What was that, she almost sounded disappointed. " No need to kill yourself, I'll see you tonight at Crash?"  
  
"I can't say that I'm not surprised. You don't have plans with Little Miss Precious?"  
  
" I'll cancel them just so I could see Little Miss Bitchy." He said smiling. He was expecting a punch for that on but got nothing. He was starting to miss the physical abuse. He noticed that a smile came across her face, it was while since he seen her smile a sincere smile and he was happy to be the cause of it, it was better than a punch.  
  
" How about we just hang out at home?"  
  
" Who said I was talking about you?" he grinned mischievously.  
  
" You mean you have another bitch who wants to kick you ass."  
  
" Yours or mine?" he said suddenly turning serious.  
  
She wanted to make all intrusion impossible. She knew Cindy would eventually come home. All Max wanted was a night with Alec alone. " Yours."  
  
" Ok then around eightish." The idea of Max by his apartment on her request was more than what he had been waiting for but what he was living for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
" Hurry it's almost eight." Alec said to Amelia who was helping him clean up his mess. He rushed home from work and did some massive cleaning, he was running al over the place. He even bought some food to put in his fridge for a change, since all it had was beer.  
  
" You should have cooked something." She had been telling him that all afternoon.  
  
" It's not a date or anything and I don't want to seem lame like her ex."  
  
" But girls like that stuff, trust me."  
  
" Max is not your average girl. I think we could just order something and watch a movie."  
  
" Yeah," she said sarcastically. " What can be more romantic than Pizza?"  
  
" It's five minutes to eight you should go now."  
  
" Okay, Okay, I'm going. Tell me how it goes," she said from the door.  
  
Max was just coming up the stairs; she decided to walk up because she was a little nervous. When she turned the corner she saw Amelia leaving his apartment. A fit of anger burst trough her veins. She couldn't believe he lied and said he'd cancel his planes when he knew he still wanted a quickie with Amelia. She walked into the apartment door without knocking. " Just saw Amelia leaving."  
  
He was on the ground picking up a piece of clothing. He saw she wasn't looking very happy. " She stopped by for a while." He threw the shirt into the bedroom. " She's gone now."  
  
" Alec if you didn't want to spend time with me all you had to do was say so."  
  
He walked up to her. He can't believe she was angry because of this. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was jealous. " I do want to spend time with you."  
  
" Then what was SHE doing here."  
  
He didn't now what to say. He couldn't tell the truth that would sound like he cared too much. "Does it matter that she was?"  
  
" Yes, it matters to me." She said loudly. " You've been spending all your time with her and all I ask for is one night and you can't even do that."  
  
Alec was speechless. He didn't know Max could get so jealous in three days.  
  
" It's not fair, you can't do this me." She couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth, she sounded like a spoilt brat. " I need you more than she does."  
  
Alec still had no words so he decided to take action. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. His lips pressed greedily against hers. He put one hand around her waist and the other was keeping her head steady. It took her a while to react but she started to kiss him back. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access to hers.  
  
She let her fingers run through his hair, she felt his tongue intertwined with hers, it was a true moment of bliss. She couldn't believe she was experiencing this, Alec, he was so sweet in so many ways, and she wanted to taste the rest of him.  
  
He pulled away with much difficulty; he looked at her in the eyes. She was giving him and invitation and he decided to take it. He led her to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He took of her clothes slowly like he was unwrapping a gift from God. Seeing her in this way was something he never thought would happen. He could tell this was going to last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: So what do you know I wrote what someone wanted without even reading the reviews. Are they anymore in character now? Next chapter you will see why you shouldn't have felt sorry for Max.  
  
The rating will change soon. And NO there's no hot steaming sex. 


	6. Red Sea

CHAPTER: Red Sea  
  
Dedication: as always: to the people who read my last chapter and my friends at school who read this one first.  
  
  
  
Alec woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly picked it up. " Yeah," he said quietly.  
  
-----  
  
" How did it go," Amelia asked on the other line. -----  
  
Alec looked to his right and Max was still asleep. " She's here with me." He got up from the bed and put on a pair of boxers and went into the Kitchen.  
  
-----  
  
" I guess the pizza did work."  
  
-----  
  
" We didn't get to that part."  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, Excusez-moi," she said laughing lightly.  
  
-----  
  
" I just can't believe this is happening to me."  
  
-----  
  
" Didn't I tell you to give it a try, look what happened?"  
  
-----  
  
" Yes you were right, but as much as I will like to stay and chat I have to get back to her."  
  
----  
  
" Yeah bye." She hung up the phone. She was happy for him. It was a good thing that he was able to confront his feeling but she still had a problem.  
  
Alec found Max in the bathroom getting ready to leave. He walked up and put his arms around her. " Morning Maxie."  
  
" Morning Alec," she said smiling. Last night was the most amazing night she ever experienced. Being so close to him, emotionally and physically made her see him in a whole new light.  
  
" Leaving already."  
  
"Yeah I have to change for work." She didn't want to go but she had to if she wanted to keep her job.  
  
He leant his face in and kissed her and then let go of her. " At work then?"  
  
" At work." She smiled and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Max came in Cindy was having breakfast, she walked pass her and headed quickly to bathroom, she knew she was going to be late.  
  
Cindy watched Max walked in the door and straight to the bathroom and emerged minutes later with an unusual smile on her face. " Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh sorry, good morning."  
  
" So you didn't come home last night?"  
  
" I was at Alec's,"  
  
" So tell me what happened?"  
  
" We happened," she said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
" So when's he goanna tell Amelia that you and him hooked up." Cindy wasn't surprised she saw this coming a while ago. Maybe when Max huffing and puffing about how evil he was and then saved his ass on endless occasions.  
  
" I don't know." Amelia totally slipped her mind. The fact hat she had made love to a man that had a girlfriend made her feel guilty but she didn't regret it.  
  
" It's such a shame she was a nice girl, maybe she could use some of Original Cindy's lovin' after he breaks it to her."  
  
" Maybe you could do that," she sarcastically. The idea of Amelia being same sex oriented never crossed her mind. " But I have to go to work."  
  
" Since when you're so excited about work?"  
  
" Since I have a reason to be there."  
  
" Alec huh?"  
  
" Like you didn't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So you're back to your old habits huh?" Normal said seeing Max and Cindy walk in the door late.  
  
" Traffic," she lied walking quickly pass him and heading straight to the lockers. She saw Alec sitting there like he was waiting for her. " Hey," she said taking a seat next to him.  
  
His eyes lit up when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, she always did. " Hey."  
  
" So?" she said smiling  
  
"So?"  
  
" What now," she asked.  
  
" It's up to you, I know how I feel about you, and now the question is how do you feel about me."  
  
" How do you feel about me?"  
  
He blushed slightly and turned away for a while and then took her hand and whispered in her ear, " I think I'm in love with you."  
  
She didn't know what to tell him, he was looking at her like he expected her to say the same thing. She wasn't sure about how she felt yet but all the same she didn't want him to feel like she didn't feel the same. She did the only thing she could think of doing at that time. She kissed him. It wasn't like a needy kiss, or a greedy one it was a soft kiss, that was supposed to tell him how she felt with out actually saying it.  
  
" Get a room," OC said when she walked in on them.  
  
" Alec man what are you doing?" Sketchy asked. Alec was his friend but what he was doing to a nice girl like Amelia was just wrong, much less with Max who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about him until a few days ago. " What about Amelia?"  
  
The same guilt she experienced before came back to her but it was stronger, even Sketchy thought they were doing something wrong. However she still had no regrets.  
  
" It's not what you think?" He knew they all thought he was with Amelia and he even forgot to tell Max that he wasn't. " Amelia and I aren't together."  
  
" You mean you broke up with her."  
  
" No I mean we were never together, we're just friends."  
  
" You mean that you didn't have a thing going with her." OC asked completely confused.  
  
" No, I said she wasn't my type and I meant that. It's you guys who just assumed that we were together."  
  
Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was getting all worked up about nothing. She thought she was going to lose him that's the only reason why she did what she did. Now she had a regret, just one, that she ever made her feelings known.  
  
" Well I didn't know you had it in you to be just friend with a girl who can't kick you ass." OC said. " I wish you all the happiness boo, and don't hurt my Max because Original Cindy ain't afraid to put the smack down on your ass, be it transgenic or human."  
  
" Note taken ma'am," he said in a soldier voice.  
  
" Well we have to go because we actually do work," Sketchy said when he heard Normal shouting his name in the back round.  
  
OC and Sketchy left. He was alone with Max once more. He wanted to get back to what they were doing. He moved in to kiss her but she pulled away from him. " What wrong?"  
  
" I have work to do," she said starting to walk away.  
  
" Max." he called. She turned around. " Can I see you tonight?"  
  
" I actually have something planned for tonight."  
  
" Tomorrow?"  
  
" I can't then either."  
  
" The day after tomorrow." She shook her head. " After that," he said pleadingly. He was sounding desperate and he wasn't ashamed of it.  
  
" Alec I can't."  
  
He didn't understand why she suddenly didn't want to be with him anymore. Last night she said she needed him and now she was back to acting like he didn't matter. She didn't even want to see him. " Max did I do something wrong?"  
  
" No, nothing's wrong," she said and walked away.  
  
She was walking away from him, after he told her that he was in love with her, after he gave her all he had to give, she was walking away. He felt a pain unlike any other shoot through his body. He only felt this once before but this time it was worst because he didn't understand why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Alec went to Crash hoping not to see Max, and he did. He knew she was lying when she said she plans but he was still hoping that she had something more important to do. He sat at the bar and waited until she came to refill her drink, which she eventually did. She didn't notice he was sitting there. " So I guess this was just too important."  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice; she should have known he would be there. " Hi Alec," she said like she was annoyed.  
  
" Hey Alec? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" What do you think it means?" She asked timidly. She could tell he wasn't in a good mood, he wasn't even pretending to be OK.  
  
" Let's not beat around the bush okay," his voice was now cracking. " Did what we share mean anything at all to you? I keep telling myself if it did you wouldn't be acting this way."  
  
She was silent.  
  
" So it was all casual to you?"  
  
She was still silent only this time she was looking at her feet.  
  
" You don't love me do you?" he asked.  
  
She looked up from her feet, she still wasn't sure if she loved him or not. But he wanted an answer so she gave him one. " No I don't."  
  
He nodded like he was taking it all in, " so why did you do it. Why did you pretend you needed me as much as I need you? Do you hate me that much?"  
  
He didn't give her a chance to answer he just walked away from her. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. She wasn't sure if he was angry, hurt or both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He wanted to get his mind off of Max so he did what any other guy would do. He found a cute girl to talk to. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Max, she was rattling on and on but he wasn't listening, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't take it anymore he had to leave. He got up without telling her he was going and just walked out the door. She some how saw that as an invitation and followed him out.  
  
Max had been watching him the whole time. He was definitely going home with her. She began to regret what she told him and how she treated him. She wanted to apologize and make it up to him before he gave himself to someone else. She got up and rushed out the door but he was already gone.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know this chapter was badly written. But what id done is done.  
  
PS didn't I tell you not to feel sorry for Max. Don't ask me why Max is acting like that. I don't even know and I'm the one writing it.  
  
Next Chapter will have a little bit of overreacting on Alec's part. Then again when love is involved nothing seems like overreacting. 


	7. Silent

CHAPTER: Silent.  
  
RATING: I changed it to PG.  
  
Dedication: To people who reviewed my last chapter and my friends at school who read this one first.  
  
  
  
Alec sat on his couch with a bottle of scotch in his hands. He didn't drink any yet. He didn't even have the energy to do that. He felt weak. He felt like the idiot of the decade. He wanted to just get a noose and hang himself but he was too weak to even do that. He kept thinking about when she said it, 'no I don't.' he closed his eyes and winced at the pain that went from his head to toes. He couldn't hold back the tears he was trying to suppress all day. He just let them fall and thought about how much his life sucked.  
  
Max took the elevator up, she was determined to stop what she thought was going to happen. She thought she was going to lose him again so she needed to stop that again. When she entered she found him on the couch by himself watching a blank TV screen like there was something on it. " Alec," she said putting her hands on his shoulder.  
  
He felt her hands touch his body, it was like an immediate cure for what he was feeling, and she eased the pain with one touch. " What are you doing here Max?"  
  
"I came by to see what you were up to." She saw that he wasn't buying that excuse so she told him the truth. " I thought you were going to make a mistake with that girl. I mean first Amelia now her."  
  
He looked up at her. She thought he had gone home with that girl, whoever she was. " Max what the hell do you think this is," Alec asked still shocked by her statement, " a fucking joke. I am love with you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
He was mad, no more than mad, he was furious. She couldn't believe what she was doing to him; she was playing him like a game of chess.  
  
" God Max I love you so much sometimes I feel like I can't breath. And you come here thinking you could do whatever you want with me and then forget about it in the morning.  
  
She knew she was in the wrong " I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't even start with that. I realized that you only feel like being with me when you think that you may loose me to someone else, then when you realize you still have me, you just dump me by the roadside. You can't want me one minute and don't the other."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
He nodded He understood what was going on her silence told a thousand words. He was supposed to be the lovesick puppy behind her. She thought she could kick him when she felt and pet him if she was in the mood. " You don't have to say anything, your feelings for me are quite clear. Now I'm just sorry for what mine have been."  
  
" Alec I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder he shook it off. A single tear rolled down her face.  
  
" No, you don't get to cry. You're the one who's taking the easy way out, out the door that is."  
  
" Alec!!"  
  
" Out," he said indicating the door. He didn't want to see her face anymore. It was only so much he could take.  
  
She looked at him hoping he'd ask her to stay but he remained firm on his decision. She turned around and left for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Max got home Cindy was there already. She sat on the couch next to her. Cindy looked at her friend she could tell she had been crying. " Boo are you OK?"  
  
" No," she said over a sob.  
  
" What did Alec do?" Cindy said put her arm around her friend to comfort her.  
  
" It's me, it's what I did to him." She said crying and trying to wipe away the tears. " Cindy I hurt him so bad in such a short space of time."  
  
" What did you do?"  
  
" I told him that I didn't love him after I found out that he and Amelia were just friends."  
  
OC knew her friend was wrong but she still was her best fried. " Do you love him or not Max."  
  
" Yes, I do love him." she said getting up and wiping away her tears.  
  
" Then what did you do that for, he has a right to think you're playing him cause you are."  
  
" I don't know what I'm doing. I just don't want to loose him."  
  
" Well you gotta hold on to him fulltime."  
  
" Cindy what if I'm setting my self up for disappointment, what if I put my heart out there and he breaks it?"  
  
" Well you'll be even because you broke his heart already."  
  
"You're right. I have to go back there and tell him."  
  
" Maybe you should give him some time to clear his head."  
  
"I'll write him a letter."  
  
" A letter?"  
  
" He doesn't want to see me again and he would listen to me."  
  
Note: talk about change of planes. This was actually a longer chapter but I split it up. What do you all think about him acting like that? Him overreacting was my intention. The letter may consist of pieces of songs or I could actually make up a letter that will most likely be cheesy. Which should I do?  
  
And when I say playing him I don't mean cheating on him, I mean playing with his heart.  
  
This is the first time I used obscene language in my writing I don't even do it in general. I guess I should stop being so conservative when it comes to writing and write what the characters might say and not what I'd say.  
  
Review please. 


	8. The writings

CHAPTER: The Writings.  
  
Dedication: To the people who read my last chapter. You all actually read this one first.  
  
  
  
Alec woke up with a splitting headache. He felt like someone was banging a sledgehammer against his brain. He got up and staggered to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and noticed something strange about it. What was strange was the fact that there was actually food in it. The reason why it was there came back to him. He closed his eyes at the bolt of pain that traveled trough his body. He didn't want to believe that what they shared meant nothing to her. He couldn't believe it.  
  
He suddenly felt the need to lie down went back to his bed. He warped himself up in the sheets and hugged his pillow. Flashes kept plaguing his mind. It was so deep. Every thing about it was, he really thought he had her then. He felt like she needed as much as he needed her. Why did she walk away from him?  
  
What bothered him the most was the fact that she said she was sorry. Why did she leave him hanging on to nothing but faint hope? Why? He asked himself over and over.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Max looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She read it once, twice and over and over again until she was sure it said all she wanted it to say. Being satisfied with it she folded it and rested it on the table. She went to take a bath and emerged from her bathroom fully dressed minutes later. She decided to wear a white top and blue jeans. She knew that Alec never seen her in that outfit and she hoped that he would like it.  
  
" Out so early on a Sunday?" Original Cindy asked looking at her friend leaving without eating breakfast.  
  
" Yeah, I'm going to give him the letter. I'll be back soon," Max replied hoping that she wouldn't be back soon.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Good luck," she said for support.  
  
" Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of someone knocking forced Alec to open his eyes. He could almost feel her presence. He got up slowly and walked towards the door. He took a while to turn the doorknob; he knew for sure that it was Max now. He opened the door and stared blankly at her. He felt like his brain stopped working, the only thing he could remember to do was stand and breathe.  
  
Max took the latter out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it in his hands and looked down at it. She waited for him to say something but he just stood there staring at the letter then to her then to the letter again. " I'll go now," she stated lamely. She walked away slowly and took the stairs down.  
  
Alec closed to door behind him and took a deep breath. He could feel his brain starting to function again. It suddenly registered everything that had just happened. Max was just there. She gave him a letter. And he remembered she looked different.  
  
He looked at the letter in his hands. He knew supposed to read it but he didn't want to. He had no idea what it said. By the way he yelled at her the night before he wouldn't have been surprised if it was a get out of my life note.  
  
He opened it with his hands slightly shaking and stared at the words that at that time seemed like a bunch of letters on a piece paper. But these weren't just any bunch of letters, these were bunch of letters that were written with the sole intent of him reading it, these were a bunch of letters written by Max for him. He led his eyes back to the top of the paper, it read:  
  
Alec, I really don't know where to start so I'll just start by saying how sorry I am. And I am very sorry. You were right about everything. I was being totally selfish and I see that now. I know nothing that I say or do can in anyway make up for the hurt that I caused you but I was hoping what I say next might help a little. Alec I'm in love with you. I didn't get it then but I get it now, I do deed you. I tried to sleep last night and the only thing that kept me from reaching out to you was that wall you put up because of what I did to you. I don't know if you feel the same way you did before but if you do I propose this: That you meet me at the space needle and we can talk it out.  
  
Love Max.  
  
Alec closed the letter and let what it said penetrate. She said she was in love with him. He wanted so badly to believe it but he couldn't just yet. There were still some unanswered questions, questions that he hoped she would answer when they meet at the needle.  
  
  
  
" So how did he take it?" OC asked seeing Max walking through the door.  
  
" I honestly don't know?" She replied.  
  
" What do you mean you don't know? What did he say?"  
  
" That's the problem. He didn't say anything." Max sat on the couch and sighed. " You want to know something funny?" OC nodded. " A few days ago I was worried that I would loose Alec to Amelia, now I'm worried that he would never speak to me again?"  
  
" Well that's life for yuh,"  
  
" You wanna know something else?" OC nodded. "Life sucks."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: This the second time I'm writing this chapter. You wanna know why?  
  
Because I saved the original on a diskette first (I do it as backup) and then forgot to save it on the hard drive. My stupid A- Drive stopped working and everything that I wrote is gone. They just kept on deleting for themselves in front of eyes. Now the stupid thing isn't even reading anymore. I almost cried because the one before was far better than this.  
  
Anyways. I have a message board that's about Jensen. Please check out. I'm begging someone, anyone to check it out. It's at http://toonmili.hyperboards2.com 


	9. How deep is your love

CHAPTER: How deep is your love.  
  
  
  
Alec sat on the needle doing a mental check of time; he came there early just to think before he said anything, he already so much. He knew that he overreacted the night before; he really had no right to talk to her like that. She was just confused about things, just as confused as he was.  
  
He looked up and saw that Max was standing there, looking beautiful as always. He followed her with his eyes as she sat down. He turned his gaze back to the horizon; she too looked there. For a while they just sat and said nothing, looking at the sky, feeling the wind hitting their faces. Then as tough he now acknowledged her presence, " hey," he said. He had been thinking for so long what to say and 'hey' was all he could come up with.  
  
"Hey," she quickly said like she had been waiting to speak for so long.  
  
" Pretty windy huh."  
  
She could tell that he didn't what to say. He was making small talk. Alec was the kind to make small talk. " Yeah it is pretty windy, but we didn't come here to talk about the weather did we?" He opened his mouth to speak then he swallowed his words. " Alec I'm sorry?" she said.  
  
" You said that already."  
  
" I know but I can't help but think that you don't believe me."  
  
" Should I believe you?" he questioned. " I mean you keep telling me things that you your self don't seem to be sure of. How am I supposed to be sure?"  
  
" When I wrote that letter it was me talking, no games, no lies, no nothing, just me. Everything I said in it was true.  
  
He looked into her eyes. Was she telling him the truth, or was she just saying this because she felt guilty. He kept looking to indicate any sense of uncertainty. There was none. Maybe she was being honest with him. Maybe she did love him after all the things she said. He still didn't even know why she said it. " You want to know what I'm thinking?" She nodded. " I'm thinking that if what you say is true and you do love me, why did you walk away from me when I told you how I felt?"  
  
She turned away from his gaze, she couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes when he asked her the question. " I was afraid," she explained.  
  
" Afraid of what?" The mystery that was Max just kept getting deeper and deeper.  
  
" I guess I thought that if we were friends we'd always have something to look forward to, you know being with one another. I was afraid that you would stop wanting me, and I'll be left without the security of you being always there. That's why I got jealous when I thought you were with Amelia. I thought that you didn't want me anymore." She couldn't tell how the words sound as the came out of her mouth. She knew she was afraid to say them, but she had to, it was the least she could do.  
  
" Max first of all, I will never stop wanting you, that's what love is about, true love that is. It's never temporary, it stays around forever." He moved closer and put his arms around her. It was like taking a breath of air after ten minutes underwater. It felt good to have her in his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
" Even if I gained weight?"  
  
" Even when you're old and wrinkled as a prune, I will still love you. No teeth and all," he said laughing lightly.  
  
" That's feels very good to know." he kissed her on her forehead again. " God I want you so much."  
  
" How much." He teased.  
  
" A lot," If there was any room between them she closed the gap when she moved even closer to him. " Right now actually."  
  
"Here?"  
  
" If it's possible." She grinned.  
  
He shook his head, " I don't we should or else we might wake up dead."  
  
" Your place then," she said getting up. " Come on bip bip."  
  
He got up quickly and followed her down the stairs.  
  
They manage to make it back to his apartment without tearing each other's clothes off. He turned on the light and was about to tell her something but felt her attacking his lips. He responded immediately. Without even thinking about breathing they deepened the kiss, if that was possible.  
  
She started to tug at his clothes to tell him to take it off without having to stop kissing him. He took off his and assisted her with hers. They made the way to bedroom.  
  
He rested her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and stopped for a while. It amazed him where he found the strength to do that but he did. He looked at her. She looked like she would die without him near to her, which he was happy to see. " Your absolutely, positively sure you want this?" he asked.  
  
" Yes I'm sure I want this," she impatiently.  
  
" Sure sure?" he asked just to annoy her.  
  
She answered him with a kiss. He stopped and looked at her again like he was going to say something and then smiled and began to kiss her again. She immediately responded to the kiss and pulled him closer to her demanding more form him, which he was more than happy to give her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Even tough I'm seventeen now I still have to keep it PG. One fine day I will write a NC-17 and post it on my message board. That's if I find the time.  
  
Anyways. Jensen on Dawson's Creek. If you want to talk about it please go to my message board: http://toonmili.hyperboard2.com. I will talk about it there. Oh and just so you're aware that site is loaded with pop ups. I hope you guys have one of those pop up eater programs.  
  
Oh and by the way someone said the letter reminded them of Never been Kissed. That's because I was thinking about that movie when I was writing it. I love that movie so much. Jessica's character in that movie was ridiculous, and the funniest of the popular girls. Oh and did you guys know that Jensen got the part of Guy but his Days Of Our Lives schedule was clashing with it so he had to drop the role. He would have been so perfect as Guy. He would have acted with Drew Barrymore, which would have given him major exposure. I mean look Jessica got her own show, Michael Vartan the guy who played Mr. Coolsen acts on Alias.  
  
Just incase you were wondering Amelia is in the next chapter. 


	10. Coke

CHAPTER: Coke  
  
  
  
Alec and Max walked in Crash together hand in hand. They had planned to meet OC and Sketchy there but at the door they ran into Amelia.  
  
" Long time no see," she said to Alec hitting him on the arm.  
  
" I was a little busy," he said with a smirk. " So how come your in a BAR."  
  
" Well this place is kind of growing on me." She said.  
  
Max stood there looking all over; she wasn't part of the conversation.  
  
" So Max is Alec behaving himself," Amelia asked Max.  
  
Max smiled, she was glad to see Amelia wasn't mad at her for they way she treated her. " He's been good boy in every way possible." She said.  
  
Amelia smiled and raised an eyebrow. " Well it's good to see he finally got what he wanted. I swear all he did was talk about you."  
  
Max was flattered, all the time he was spending with Amelia he was still thinking about her.  
  
" I talked about other things too," he said defensively.  
  
" Oh please, you were like Max this and Max that."  
  
Max laughed.  
  
" You your self were talking 'bout a particular person." Alec teased.  
  
"Ok you got me there," she said. " So let's go in huh."  
  
They walked in the entrance and spotted OC and Sketchy. They made their way over to them.  
  
" Hey," OC and Sketchy said together.  
  
" Hi," they replied.  
  
" So Amelia how you've been," Sketchy asked, now that he knew Alec wasn't dating her he was thinking that maybe he had a chance.  
  
" I'm good," she replied. She remembered she wanted to tell Alec something, but not in front of everyone. " Hey Alec can I talk to you for a minute in private."  
  
He looked at Max, her body language said go ahead. " Yeah," he said and followed he to the bar.  
  
OC looked at Max, " your not going to run after him to make sure nothing is going on."  
  
" No," she replied smiling. " I know I've got him."  
  
" That's what he's been trying to tell you all along."  
  
" Yeah I see that now,"  
  
" Hey I don't mean to break up your little talk but can anyone tell me if Amelia is available now." Sketchy said.  
  
Max laughed, " I don't know, I think she interested I someone already."  
  
" God can a guy get a break," he complained.  
  
Alec sat on a stool, Amelia followed. " Two cokes," he asked he barkeep. He never ordered anything with alcohol in front of her, the last time he did he got a lecture about him getting a beer belly. " So what is it that you want to talk about," he asked.  
  
" Well it's Kevin." She said.  
  
" What about him?"  
  
" I kind of gave him the impression that we were going out and he's coming here to tonight, so I just wanted you to know before hand."  
  
" You tried that making him jealous thing huh?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" Complications always arise from that."  
  
" Well he doesn't really care anyway, so it's not like he's going to be mad at you for no reason." Amelia looked at the entrance and saw that Kevin was walking in. " hey here he comes," she moved through he crowd to him.  
  
" Hey," she said.  
  
He hugged her with a smile on his face. Alec wondered if this was their usual greeting. "Hey," replied giving Alec a sharp glance.  
  
" So I want you to meet all the friends I've made."  
  
Alec realized that she was different when Kevin was around, more innocent somehow. They walked back to the table with rest of them,  
  
" This is the gang," she said. " Sketchy, Original Cindy, Max and this is Alec. Everyone this is Kevin."  
  
" Hi," he said and they waved back. He turned to Alec. " So ALEC can I talk to you?"  
  
" Yeah," he said. He seemed to be quite popular today.  
  
" So that's your guy? Max asked.  
  
She smiled girlishly, " that's him."  
  
" Do I need to go outside and protect my guy?" she saw the looks Kevin was giving Alec, he was most likely fooled like she was.  
  
" NO, he'll be fine. Kevin is harmless. I think."  
  
Alec and Kevin walked outside. Alec stopped and leaned against the wall, he didn't know why Kevin would call him outside but he knew he couldn't do any harm; he was like the Mahatma Gandhi of Seattle according to Amelia. " So.."  
  
Kevin just got up in his face as soon as he started to speak. He pushed him against a wall . " Listen, if you think that you could take her away from me your wrong. You have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes even though he was surprised by his behavior. " You see that girl Max, she is my girlfriend. Me and Amelia are friends and nothing more."  
  
Kevin stepped away he suddenly felt really stupid. He didn't even know what he was doing h knew he couldn't fight but he wanted to scare Alec away. "Oh."  
  
" Besides if I was interested in her she wouldn't be interested in me. Because she crazy 'bout you."  
  
" Really?" he always thought that Amelia just wanted to be his friend and nothing more.  
  
" Well she wrote you that letter."  
  
His jaw dropped. " She wrote that." Alec nodded. " Wow I'm so stupid."  
  
" Yes you are," Alec joked. " You also have a serious aggression problem."  
  
" I'm so sorry I didn't know what else to do."  
  
" It's okay just go in there and tell Amelia how you feel."  
  
He almost ran inside. Alec smiled to himself. Every thing was perfect. He had his girl. Amelia had her guy. And the best part about it was he knew it would last as long as air was in his lungs.  
  
He went back inside a few minutes later. He joined the table were they were sitting. He laughed when he noticed that the jug of beer was replaced with a jug of coke. He pored himself a drink and raised his glass. " Let's make a toast."  
  
They all raised their glasses. " What are we toasting to?" OC asked.  
  
" To happy endings." Alec said.  
  
"Cheers," they said together. "Tables and sofas," Sketchy added.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm wrapping up most of my stories. I'm not going to start any new ones until my end of term exams are over. Don't get me wrong I have a lot of ideas and some chapters are even written already but if I have too much like I do now, it will take forever for an update.  
  
So tell me what you thought about the last chapter. 


End file.
